Guía de las novelas
by Observador Del Destino
Summary: Guía general de las novelas de To aru Majutsu no Index. Próximamente NT...


Capítulo 1 Ocasionalmente Héroe.

En la ciudad más científicamente avanzada del mundo, Ciudad Academia, Touma Kamijou es un estudiante de secundaria que posee en su mano derecha un poder llamado Imagine Breaker que puede negar cualquier fenómeno sobrenatural ya sea psíquico o mágico, incluyendo su propia buena suerte. Un día tiene un encuentro con una chica llamada Index, ella es una monja que posee en su mente 103,000 libros mágicos y que actualmente está siendo perseguida por magos.

Capítulo 2 El Culto Del Alquimista.

Touma y Stiyl Magnus deben detener al alquimista Aureolus Izzard y rescatar a Aisa Himegami, una psíquica también conocida como Deep Blood que posee la habilidad de atraer y matar vampiros.

Capítulo 3 Sister´S Noise.

Touma se sorprende al conocer a la hermana gemela de Mikoto Misaka, pero pronto descubre que ella es una de las muchas clones que están siendo utilizadas en un horrendo experimento que busca convertir al esper más fuerte, Accelerator, en el primer psíquico nivel 6 al colocarlo en combates a muerte con las clones. Touma deberá enfrentarse al más fuerte para salvar a Mikoto y sus clones.

Capítulo 4 Gabriel; El Caído.

Touma se va de vacaciones junto con Index y su familia en un hotel fuera de Ciudad Academia. Las cosas se ponen extrañas cuando todas las personas intercambian sus apariencias y solo Touma se da cuanta. Pronto descubre que este es un efecto secundario de un hechizo llamado Ángel Fall que causa la aparición de un ángel en la tierra. Touma junto con los magos Motoharu Tsuchimikado, Kaori Kanzaki y Sasha Kreuzhev deberán encontrar al mago responsable de esto quien resulta ser el padre de Touma, Touya Kamijou, quien lo invoco accidentalmente con todos los amuletos de la buena suerte que había coleccionado para su desafortunado hijo.

Capítulo 5 Tres Vidas.

Tres historias en una novela. Mikoto tiene una cita falsa con Touma para no salir con el nieto del director de su escuela pero se revela que era un mago impostor llamado Etzali tratando de acercarse a Touma y sus amigos. Accelerator desea redimirse y debe rescatar a la clon Last Order del malvado científico Ao Amai. E Index es secuestrada por el mago Ouma Yomisaka para conseguir una cura para su amada.

Capítulo 6 Vida Artificial.

El nuevo semestre ha comenzado y Toma conoce a Hyouka Kazakiri, una extraña estudiante nueva en su escuela que se hace amiga de Index. Mientras tanto, la maga Sherry Cromwell de Necessarius se infiltra en Ciudad Academia para intentar iniciar una guerra entre la ciencia y la magia pero es detenida por Touma. También se revela que Hyouka no es humana sino una entidad formada con los campos de energía psíquica de Ciudad Academia.

Capítulo 7 Hermanas De La Iglesia.

Touma, Index y Stiyl deben colaborar con un grupo de la Iglesia Católica Romana liderado por Agnese Sanctis para rescatar a una de sus monjas, Orsola Aquinas, de los Católicos Amakusa de Japón. Sín embargo, pronto se revela que los verdaderos malvados son los católicos romanos.

Capítulo 8 Remanente.

Kuroko Shirai está a cargo de investigar el robo de un remanente de una súper-computadora, pero pronto se da cuenta que esto no es nada ordinario cuando su amada amiga, Mikoto, y una teletrasportadora más poderosa que ella llamada Awaki Musujime están envueltas. Esta súper-computadora es el Tree Diagram, es la que realizó los cálculos para el experimento nivel 6 por lo que no debe ser reconstruida. Al final Awaki es derrotada por Accelerator y el remanente destruido.

Capítulo 9 Daihaseshi; Infiltradas.

Empieza el festival deportivo de Ciudad Academia. Para la mala suerte de Touma, él no solo debe lidiar con Index, Mikoto, sus compañeros, sus padres y la mama de Mikoto, Mizusu; sino que también debe lidiar con un par de magas que se han infiltrado en la ciudad.

Capítulo 10 Daihaseshi; Cruce Di Pietro.

Continuación de la novela 9. Touma, Stiyl y Motoharu deben detener a la mercenaria Oriana Thompson y a la monja romana Ridovia Lorenzetti de utilizar un objeto mágico que les permitirá convertir forzadamente a los residentes de Ciudad Academia en miembros de la Iglesia Católica Romana.

Capítulo 11 Armada Italiana.

Touma e Index ganan un viaje a Italia. Pero al llegar deberán colaborar con los Amakusa para detener al obispo de la Iglesia Católica Romana, Biaggio Busoni, de activar un hechizo capaz de destruir Ciudad Academia.

Capítulo 12 Día; Pena De Juego.

Touma y Mikoto tienen una cita como habían acordados en la apuesta que hicieron. Mientras tanto, Accelerator e Index se encuentran y comienzan a buscar a sus respectivos amigos, las chicas de Necessarius intentan utilizar una maquina lavarropas enviada desde Ciudad Academia, e Stiyl Magnus regaña a la Arzobispo, Laura Stuart, por su irresponsabilidad.

Capítulo 13 Noche; Casería.

La organización más secreta de la Iglesia Católica Romana, el Asiento Derecho de Dios, envía a uno de sus miembros, Ventó del Frente, a asesinar a Touma. Por otro lado, Accelerator debe rescatar a Last Order de una organización secreta de Ciudad Academia, los Hound Dogs, liderados por un sádico científico Amata Kihara, el cual ayudo al desarrollo de los poderes de Accelerator en el pasado.

SS Historias Cortas.

Accelerator se une a la organización GROUP y debe detener un golpe del grupo criminal Skillout, asesinando a su líder, Ritoku Komaba. Ese mismo día, el sucesor de Komaba, Shiage Hamazura, es contratado junto con Skillout para asesinar a la madre de Mikoto, Mizusu, pero sus planes son detenidos por Touma por un lado y Accelerator por otro.

Capítulo 14 La Batalla En Aviñón.

Touma, Motoharu Tsuchimikado e Itsuwa son enviados a una misión en Avignon, Francia, para detener a otro miembro del Asiento Derecho de Dios, Terra de la Izquierda.

Capítulo 15 Guerras En La Oscuridad.

Una guerra explota entre las organizaciones secretas de Ciudad Academia. Shiage se ha unido a la organización ITEM y se ha enamorado de una de sus miembros, Rikou Takitsubo. Para proteger a Rikou, Shiage se ve obligado a pelear contra la cuarta psíquica de Ciudad Academia, Shizuri Mugino. Y Accelerator debe pelear contra el segundo psíquico más poderoso, Teitoku Kakine.

Capítulo 16 Protegidos Por La Amakusa.

Otro miembro del Asiento Derecho de Dios, Acqua de la Retaguardia, es enviado a Ciudad Academia y Touma junto con los Amakusa deberán derrotar a este poderoso enemigo.

SS2 Otras Historias Cortas.

Una serie de historias cortas.

Capítulo 17 Guerra Civil Inglesa; Inicio.

Index y Touma deben ir a Inglaterra para investigar un ataque terrorista. En un principio parece ser obra de un grupo de magas llamadas la Nueva Luz, pero pronto se desata una guerra civil entre las facciones de la Iglesia Anglicana Inglesa.

Capítulo 18 Guerra Civil Inglesa; Final.

La guerra civil continua, las fuerzas de la princesa Carissa y los Caballeros de Inglaterra se enfrentan a la princesa Villian y Necessarius. Touma recibe la inesperada ayuda de Acqua de la Retaguardia para terminar la guerra, pero al final aparece el líder del Asiento Derecho de Dios, Fiamma de la Derecha, y secuestra la mente de Index.

Capítulo 19 Secretos En La Oscuridad.

Accelerator y GROUP deben enfrentarse al director Shiokishi y la misteriosa organización DRAGON y Shiage deberá escapar de los asesinos de Ciudad Academia y de una vengativa Mugino.

Capítulo 20 WW3; Escape A Rusia.

Rusia le declara la guerra a Ciudad Academia desatando la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Mientras tanto, Touma y Lessar se dirigen a Moscú para detener Fiamma de la Derecha, que finalmente ha obtenido el conocimiento de Index y ahora busca a Sasha Kruezhev para conseguir sus metas. Al mismo tiempo, Accelerator, Last Order, Shiage Hamazura y Riko Takitsubou se ven obligados a abandonar Ciudad Academia y dirigirse a Rusia.

Capítulo 21 WW3; Contra Los Divinos.

Fiamma ha convocado al Arcángel Gabriel y ha usado sus poderes para crear una fortaleza voladora llamada la Estrella de Belén, con la cual planea destruir el mundo para después volver a crearlo de forma perfecta. Para evitar que Gabriel destruya Rusia, Accelerator, Acqua y Hyouka unen fuerzas para detener el Arcángel, mientras Mikoto, Misaka 10707 y Shiage tratan de detener un ataque nuclear de Rusia.

Capítulo 22 WW3; Fin De La Oscuridad.

Con la Tercera Guerra Mundial llegando a su fin, Shiage ahora debe enfrentarse a una vengativa Mugino Shizuri, Acelerador aprende a usar magia y la utiliza para salvar a Last Order y Touma se enfrenta a Fiamma en la Estrella de Belén para liberar a Index de su control y detener sus planes que podrían destruir el mundo.


End file.
